


Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: It starts with a hall boy finding a kitten and ends with the demise of the under butlers’ carefully constructed reputation.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Alfred Nugent, Thomas Barrow & Anna Bates, Thomas Barrow & Beryl Patmore, Thomas Barrow & Daisy Mason, Thomas Barrow & Phyllis Baxter, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Have you no heart?!

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters have a bit of structure to them (or as much as any of my stories ever do) then the rest are more like scenes. They will still be linear and there is an end, but it’s not a proper story-story.
> 
> I am playing with fire by posting this before it is all done! I’ve written the first three then after that it will be a bit of an ‘as and when’ situation. BUT as we are in lockdown I have time for writing. 
> 
> Thommy isn’t immediately obvious in the first chapter but will be in all from the second.
> 
> As always, I don't have a BETA so sorry for any mistakes! It's what happens when a dyslexic is let loose with a keyboard! 
> 
> The title comes from Monsters Ink

It was the way the boy was studiously avoiding Mr Barrow’s attentions which of course, meant he caught them. The under butler was hidden behind the paper when one of the younger hall boys came quietly through the door and began to sneak with exaggerated steps across the servants hall. Thomas spotted him at once.

“What have you done?” Thomas asked, not bothering to take his eyes off the column he was currently reading. 

From the other side of his paper, there was an immediate rustle of clothing and a slight squeak in response. Well if the sneak thief impression hadn’t been enough of a give away, that reaction certainly was. Thomas Barrow put down his paper, surveying the young employee with a leveled interest. 

“Since when did squeaking become an acceptable verbal response?” He glared at the boy. What was his name? Gregory? Graham? 

Alfred, Miss Baxter, Anna, and a handful of maids who also happened to be having a cup of tea, looked up with varying degrees of interest. The boy had not chosen his time well.

“M-mr Barrow?” He stuttered, looking at a patch of wall just to the left of his superiors head.

Thomas let the boy stew a little as he tried and failed to remember his name, they were all coming and going so fast these days. That's when he noticed the odd way in which he held himself, as if trying to conceal his far side from view. Ruined uniform, maybe? Or an embarrassing injury? Or…. “Okay” He sighed “What’s in your pocket?” 

Thomas put down the paper and hauled himself out his chair, imposing his full height on the boy. Even though the table still lay between them it would have the desired affect.

“What’s in whose pocket?” Daisy mused as she strolled through the door to see about tea top-ups. 

The boy squeaked again at the sight of yet more superiors and shuffled back half a step, twisting slightly further in a growing attempt to hide whatever it was he was concealing.

“This young man is hiding something.” Miss Baxter informed Daisy, lightly. 

“Yes and resistance is futile. Hand it over” Thomas stuck out his hand, palm up, to underpin his point. 

But the boy looked confused and a maid muttered “Resistance is what?”

“Futile” Offered Daisy.

“It means pointless. Read a book why don’t you” He shot at the maid before turning back to the frightened child in front of him and raising a slightly threatening eyebrow.

“Alright, Patt?” Alfred questioned the hall boy, tone friendly “If you’ve got something might as well tell us. No hiding anythin’ in this place” He keeked sideways at Thomas who glared back “An’ Mr Barrow don’t take very kindly to secrets”

Well that wasn’t true at all, Thomas mused, he loved other people’s secrets. As long as he knew them too. 

The boy, Patt, he supposed, squeaked yet again and Thomas was just about to ask if he were a man or a mouse when Anna who was closest let out a small laugh. Thomas frowned as Patt went red “Hold on a moment…”

Patt’s coat pocket squeaked for the fourth time and Thomas registered what the noise truly was “That had better not be what I think it is”

The hall boy cautiously lifted a tiny, ruffled looking kitten from his pocket and the room   
filled with a unified chorus of “awwwww” from everyone besides Thomas.

“It’s a runty thing” Alfred grunted fondly as he practically bent in half, leaning down far enough to see what Patt was carrying. 

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to take in quite how giddy everyone else had seemed to become “What exactly was your plan here, Patt?” The boy’s answering murmur was so low he might as well not have spoken at all “Going to need a little more form you, Patt. Speak up. You must have had some sort of an idea?”

The hall boy shrugged and looked at the floor, holding the little ginger moggie to his chest where it mewed pitifully. Thomas was aware of just how unpopular he was about to make himself when he said “Put it back where you found it, there’s a good lad”

That's when everyone in the room decided they had the right to express an opinion.

“No, please! It ain’t got no one else” Patt said quietly, his mouth turned down at the corners. 

“But it’ll die out there!” Alfred added, as if he spent all his spare time saving tiny, weedy waifs and strays.

“Oh go on Mr Barrow, it’s just a little thing. Won’t take up much room” Anna said reasonably. 

“You used to have a cat, didn’t you Thomas? It will be like when you were young” Miss Baxter put in, showing her uncanny ability to remind everyone that the scary Mr Barrow had once too been a small child “Now what was she called? Followed you everywhere that thing did. Do you remember when-”

“Have you no heart?” Jamima, one of the maids, practically shrieked. The others in the room paused, staring in surprise at the blonde who flushed violently, saying “Because, you know…” She glanced around the room, blatantly looking for inspiration or possibly a savior “Um..”

“We’ve got that mouse issue” Daisy supplied happily, grinning innocently at Thomas. 

“Do we now? That is interesting, you think I’d’ve heard about that?” He gestured to the runty kitten still held in the boys hands “And what do you think would happen when that thing comes up against a mouse? Because I rather think the mouse would eat the cat”

“Oh please, Mr Barrow” Alfred said looking between Patt’s kitten and Thomas “It’ll grow, an’ the last mouser’s been dead ages”

“And we’ve still no mice. Now I believe I've made my decision perfectly clear. Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me-” He pointed a threatening finger but didn’t get a chance to come up with a suitable punishment before Jimmy’s voice ripped through the room. 

“Is that a kitten?!?” Jimmy was barely across the threshold before he was frantically gesturing at Patt who hesitantly handed over the little orange creature.

Scratching it behind the ears, Jimmy grinned “What are we calling it? Wait is it a boy or girl?” 

“NO” Thomas let out an exasperated sigh “No, Jimmy we are not keeping it”

“What? Of course we are? Don’t be such a grump, look at the little thing” He held it close to his face, gently touching their noses together. 

Thomas refused to be charmed “Come on Jimmy what do you think Mr Carson will say? It’s going to be a no anyway so might as well get rid of it now”

But Jimmy turned his face from the kittens, eyes wide and pleading he stared at Thomas instead. Before Thomas knew what was happening the kittens cheek was pressed to Jimmy’s as it joined in looking at him. Thomas did his utmost best not to be phased but my god Jimmy didn’t make it easy. 

There was a definite giggle from either Anna or Baxter.

“I said no. Jimmy, stop.” Thomas rounded the table “James, I’m serious, stop looking at me like that.” Taking his cigarettes out of his pocket he headed toward the courtyard “Acting like some big girl won’t get you anywhere I am not that much of a chump” The door closed shut behind him with a soft click. 

“Damn, I thought that would work. You must be losing your touc-” Alfred began but Jimmy held up a finger to silence him.

The backdoor opened again and an annoyed looking Thomas came through “Fine. But I am not taking care of it. And we are not naming it. Do you hear me?”


	2. Billy No Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten gets a name and the names causes issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fair bit of poking fun at Thomas' sexuality in this but in my version of Downton everyone not only knows already but basically doesn't give two shits. As long as the outside world doesn't know they don't care (sort of like when Mary makes that comment about attractive sailors before the New York trip). It's all meant to be good-natured. Sort of like embarrassing your sibling just because you can.

For the next two days as the kitten sniffed it’s way around the staff and the rooms below stairs, Thomas did his level best to ignore it while nearly every other occupant fawned.

“You and Mr Carson should start a ‘no hearts club’” Jimmy suggested as he gently placed the creature into his lap, stroking its tiny head “You’re both such all seasons Scrooges . Truly if you don’t watch it, he is your future”

“I don’t think either of us thank you for that comparison, James”

The trouble with Thomas ignoring the cat, was this only seemed to make it more curious. Every time he appeared downstairs the ginger fluff ball was sure to hunt him out. Seeing this, a thoroughly frustrated Jimmy tried to ignore it too, in the hopes of charming the little thing his way. This tactic worked somewhat but she also seemed to see right through this facade, and the kitten continued to make a beeline for the under butler almost every time.

Hiding her chuckle behind her hand Miss Baxter watched as a disgruntled Thomas evicted the kitten from his lap for the tenth time that day, brushing ginger fur from his trousers “It’s just like last time, isn’t it?”

The man let out a huff of air “Yes but last time I was a small boy with scabby knees. Not a ruddy under butler with a uniform to keep clean”

“I can’t imagine you with scabby knees” Jimmy mused “Ta, Daisy” He reached for the shortbread Daisy placed in the middle of the table.

Thomas muttered something which sounded very much like, “Well I can’t imagine you with a brain” as he left the room.

Miss Baxter snagged the now plump kitten from the floor as she made to follow after her favourite human “He used to look rather like an angry kitten himself, to be honest” She smiled indulgently and plopped the wriggling cat onto Jimmy instead “But don’t go repeating it”

Jimmy’s wicked grin spread from ear to ear as he looked up from the kitten now playing with his buttons “Wouldn’t dream of it”

Mr Barrow’s voice could be heard coming from Mrs Hughs’ room, talking about something dull and Thomasy, Jimmy presumed. “So what are we calling her?”

The next few days passed with all the staff bickering about what Downton’s new occupant’s name should be. People generally liked simple, traditional names but there had been a few notable exceptions. Carson had put his foot down when a maid suggested ‘Lady Cora’, Thomas put his down when another suggested ‘Sunshine’, and Mrs Hughs put hers down when Patt suggested ‘King Arthur’. Thomas himself said they should call her ‘Billy No Mates’, which earned him several glares from the younger staff and eye rolls from the older. In the end the name Katharine was agreed upon and all were reasonably happy.

Not even a day after the workers of Downton Abbey had grouped together to name their newest member in a very diplomatic way, Thomas found himself thinking of just how much of a miracle it was that he and Bates had managed to agree on something, when Alfred’s loud voice carried through from the kitchen “Kept me up all night Little Miss Barrow, did. The snoring on that thing is incredible”

A red flush flared up Thomas’ neck and ears, and he stopped dead in the corridor. Just when he had thought they were starting to put the past behind them...that little prick would be so sorry.

“I know, and the sculking in errant corners needs to stop, at that” Daisy didn’t say it with heat but still, Thomas hadn’t ever expected her to think like that. He blamed that moron Alfred.

Seething, Thomas strode around the corner and into the kitchen where three startled faces looked back at him. He tried not to be hurt as he caught sight of Jimmy who asked dumly “What’s got you so riled up?”

“Little Miss Barrow?” He growled.

Daisy, taken aback by the ferocity of his glare offered “What? I think it fits nicely”

“It bloody well does not” How bloody dare they?! That was so below the belt the hit had bruised his shins.

The tense atmosphere was broken by a cackle of laughter. All three turned to look at Jimmy who continued to howl.

"No you utter fool” His eyes shone with fondness as they locked with Thomas’ “We’re calling Katharine ‘Little Miss Barrow’, not you. We’ve all decided to give her your surname” He shot Thomas a significant look, eyebrows raised.

Thomas stared blankly back at Jimmy, face still red, as the blonde sobered up “What are you so upset about anyway, I’m sure you’ve been called worse? Even I’ve called you worse, back when-” Then his grin fell from his face “Oh no, Thomas. You thought we were...because…” He trailed off, looking crestfallen.

“We’d never call you that, Mr Barrow, honest. Not because of...you’re....you know..” Alfred kept his gaze resolutely at his feet but his tone was earnest.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand Thomas held up the other to stop the ginger git babbling on “I need a smoke”

As he turned and left the kitchen Daisy pushed at Jimmy and hissed “Go on, go with him. You’re his...well, you’re his, ain’t ya? Go on”

Moments later Thomas and Jimmy stood in their spot smoking in silence.

“We are not calling that thing Little Miss Barrow. An’ that’s final'' The taller man blew a frustrated plume of smoke from his lips then groaned, pressing the heel of each hand into his eyes.

“Not your finest moment, no” Jimmy smiled softly, reaching up to take the closest of Thomas’ hands away from his face. Keeping hold of it he brought it to his lips instead “why would you ever think Daisy of all people would be saying something like that about you?”

Thomas didn’t really know. He occupied himself by glancing up to the sky to watch the clouds race one another “Experience and paranoia” He sighed heavily “I guess I just heard the name and saw red” He looked down to Jimmy’s face, which was smiling lopsidedly back at him “I made a right fool of myself didn’t I?”

“Nah” Jimmy grinned, entwining their fingers together properly “I think Daisy enjoyed the conformation” Taking a drag of his half smoked cig he added “and as for the name, we can hardly call her Kathy or Kat can we? Kathy Cat sounds right awful and let’s not even pretend Kat Cat is on the table”

Despite himself Thomas let out a soft snort of laughter "Turns out we didn't really think that name through, did we?"

Finishing his smoke Jimmy glanced around them quickly before giving his lover a quick peck on the lips “You can try to pretend and be all butlery about this, but we both know full well how much you not-so-secretly adore being Katharine’s favourite”

Thomas opened his mouth then closed it again in the face of Jimmy’s smug grin.

The truth was, he was honoured that this little warm thing had taken him as her father. He grumbled to keep up appearances but not even a week after her arrival, when most of the staff had gone to bed and he and Jimmy sat side by side under the dim lights, Thomas would stroke Katharine adoringly as she slept in his lap.

That night at upstairs supper Thomas was ready to change his opinion on the new name after Lady Mary loudly asked how “Mrs Barrow is faring”

The silence which followed was so loud you could have cut a record, played it at the servants ball, and then danced the charleston in time to its beat from down in the servants hall.

“You didn’t marry, did you, Barrow?” The dowager gawked at Thomas in unflattering disbelief “That seems unwise”

Tom coughed a laugh into his wine glass to avoid looking at Mr Barrow’s face, knowing full well how close he would be to saying something he would thoroughly regret.

Choosing his words carefully and with dignity Barrow informed the table “No, my Lady. There is a...kitten, downstairs. The women have all taken to calling her Miss Barrow. The creature seems to have taken a shine to me”

“Ah, my mistake Barrow” Mary’s grin said she knew it to have been anything but.

“Well” Lord Grantham said in his ‘that will be all’ tone “I think that’s quite enough of that”

“Surely Little Miss Barrow would be a less misleading name?” Lady Grantham offered with a twinkling smile directed towards her long serving and suffering servant.

“Yes, then one might only think you to have a wayward child rather than an unhappy marriage” Old Lady Grantham gazed at the under butler like he was a mildly interesting puzzle. Clearly not at all phased by the fact she had once again, managed to drag up the uncomfortable topic of his inversion in front of a room full of people.

“You always have been good with children” Tom piped up, looking to save the still blushing under butler somewhat.

Despite his best efforts the look of embarrassment still clung to the under butler, yet  
Thomas felt his chest swell with pride and he bowed his head in thanks to the father of his favourite child.

“Who else does Little Miss Barrow prefer to spend her time with?” Lady Mary asked almost innocently, throwing the question out to the two footmen.

Alfred piped up in response and made the whole affair far more awkward “That would be James my Lady. She is always with the two of them”

Lady Mary exchanged a mischievous grin with Tom who looked quickly at his plate “How lovely for them all”

The Dowager gave Thomas a final bit of side eye before returning to her food “I am sure you and James will make wonderful parents. Now, may the conversation return to more conventional ground? Or are we all to keep on with these theatrics like a troop of London players?”

Carson made a wet spluttering noise, and red faced, went off to get more wine.

From then on, whether Carson and Thomas liked it, not only was the kitten called Little Miss Barrow, but the women downstairs were often heard saying things like “No, I'm busy Little Miss, why don’t you go and find one of your fathers?”

It was true that only the older staff would truly understand the significance of this, to the rest it was nothing but a joke with scandalous connotations. For Thomas’ part, he couldn’t help but shoot worried glances in Jimmy’s direction whenever something of this nature was said. But the young blonde seemed to be taking it all in his stride. So, after a week Thomas Barrow allowed himself a little satisfaction and pride over his new family.


	3. The Sweet Sounds of CLUNK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Patmore is in the mood for an argument, Thomas is not, Jimmy is just trying to play the piano...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> This is a very short chapter, it was actually meant to be part of another but I've had a sudden and very unexpected wave of freelance work so that's taken over my life for now. 
> 
> Thought I'd post this rather than keeping you all hanging even longer. 
> 
> Jimmy is playing: Edna Hicks - Down Hearted Blues (not for any particular reason, I just love that song).

Thomas followed Mrs Patmore and her waving arm from the hallway and into the kitchen where the woman promptly spun around and continued her tirade. Thomas watched her mouth move without hearing the words. He was so very tired. He longed to be in the servants hall with Jimmy, or better yet, in bed with Jimmy.

Mrs Patmore’s arm stopped it’s gesturing and instead thrust the papers it was holding at Thomas like a weapon, hitting him, without much force, squarely in the chest. He took half a step back. Honestly, they were sparring with words not fencing with shopping lists.

“Mrs Patmore” He held up his hands hoping to placate the woman.

“Don’t you Mrs Patmore me! I know your game, Thomas Barrow” The cook jabbed the papers at him again but avoided contact this time “I don’t want any pretty words. I want this sorted”

“In my defense, I don’t have anything to do with the meal planning, do I? That is something for yourself, Mrs Hughes, and Lady Grantham to decide and if you are unhappy about the choices for the dinner it is not me who you should be talking with” It was hardly his fault Mrs Hughes had spent the last two days avoiding the kitchens as much as possible. They would all be glad when this blasted dinner was done with.

Mrs Patmore opened her mouth again and started to argue some point or another when Thomas’ ears picked up a much lovelier sound. Jimmy was at the piano. He was playing something Thomas recognised, but no sooner had the music started, it suddenly stopped. Thomas frowned slightly. That was a song Jimmy knew well. Why on earth was he stopping? 

When he turned his attentions back to Mrs Patmore her hands were on her hips and she did not look pleased “It’s okay for some, isn’t it? I’m surprised your hair isn’t constantly wet! With the amount of times you spend in the clouds nowadays”

Thomas had the self preservation to look sheepish “Sorry Mrs Patmore I only” But Jimmy’s playing interrupted him, only to falter out after he’d hit a few keys. Thomas frowned again and tried to focus on the angry woman before him.

“There you go again he’s only playing piano. You act like he doesn’t do it every single nigh-”

And there it was again, that weird stuttered playing. Only this time the music didn’t simply stop, it clunked to a halt. Then clunked some more as the footman apparently decided to hit various keys at random. A chuckle could be heard under another few jaring notes. 

“What on earth is the lad doing? I’m no musician but that’s no modern style” Mrs Patmore muttered.

Deciding that Jimmy must just be having some sort of weird off day, Thomas turned back to Mrs Patmore, now rather determined that this argument wouldn’t follow him into the next days work “Right, as you were saying” 

This time when the noises came both of them turned to look towards the piano at the same time. 

Thomas tried yet again to keep going but it sounded as though Jimmy was walking his hands down the piano, hitting janky notes as he went. Mrs Patmore and Thomas exchanged a look before both making their way quietly down the corridor to see what the hell the blonde thought he was doing. 

After sticking his head around the door frame, an instant grin spread across Thomas’ face. Jimmy was sharing his bench with the little ginger cat, one hand holding her gently around the middle, presumably to stop her jumping on the keys, the other ready at the ivories. 

As Jimmy tried once again to play his jazz song the cat raised herself onto her back legs, using her front paws to jab at random keys. Even from the doorway Thomas could hear and see Jimmy’s laughter. 

Mrs Patmore let out a ruffled huff and opened her mouth to speak, but Thomas placed a silencing hand on her wrist, not wanting to interrupt the scene. He received a reluctant laugh in response. Frowning, Thomas looked down at the older woman.

“The look on your face Mr Barrow. Be glad we’ve not got an audience, that’s all i’m saying” and with that she turned and left them to it. 

Thomas couldn’t help it, he knew he must look love struck and stupid. He could feel his face stretched in a dopey grin more fitting to Alfred than Thomas himself. 

Creeping forwards, thanking the heavens for all his years of snooping giving him lighter footsteps than any other man his size. He drew near enough to ghost his fingertips over the back of Jimmy’s neck, then nearer still so he could use Jimmy’s jawline to gently pull his back against his own front. Jimmy stopped trying to play and Katharine began to purr, bucking up to butt her head into the palm of Thomas’ free hand. 

“Hello my loves. Having fun are we?” His words were muttered into Jimmy’s golden curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Its similar to my other recent piano fic but fuck it. Jimmy loves that piano.


	4. CAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson is the last person to get used to Katharine the kitten and he makes sure they all know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap summary, I know. 
> 
> Short but sweet! Like I said, the rest of the chapters are just sort of a day-in-the-life style thing. So each chapter will be a snippet of what our boys and the tiny kit-cat are getting up to.

The weeks quickly roll into months and before long the sight of the plump ginger kitten getting into mischief becomes run-of-the-mill. What was perhaps a tad more surprising was how easily they all got used to the amusing fact this little kitten had made doting parents of both Thomas and Jimmy. Thomas no longer blushed to the tips of his ears when hearing Anna’s mock stern voice saying “Now, Little Miss Barrow. If you don’t start to behave I’ll give you a spanking”

Jimmy too, didn’t feel the need to spit a nasty retort when Alfred made some comment about how “likin’ cats is a bit funny, mate. Still, more girls for me I suppose”

Soon it seemed only Mr Carson had an issue with this new and wholly unconventional arrangement. 

“Mr Kent,” Came his booming voice, the name dripping in mocking sarcasm “Will you please tell me where you have just been?” 

Jimmy whipped around to face the man now blocking the exit into the main hallway “Upstairs Mr Carson, serving Lady Rose, Mr Branson, and Lady Mary” He gave a quick dip of the head and hoped to hell that was the correct answer. He wracked his brain for some forgotten task. 

Mr Carson puffed, one mammoth eyebrow rising threateningly “Do you mean to tell me” His voice climbed form, a resonating boom to a thunder “You appeared before the family in this despicable state?” 

Jimmy looked down at himself in confusion, his hands jumping to his bow tie, feeling nothing amiss they continued round the back of his neck “I’m sorry Mr Carson. I’m not quite sure what you mean?” he was taking his life in his hands to say so. 

“I expect no less from the likes of you” The butler was almost spitting. 

“What’s all this?” Thomas’ voice heralded his arrival and two sets of eyes flicked towards him. Mr Carson’s apoplectic, Jimmy’s confused and annoyed. 

“Mr Barrow,” Mr Carson said through gritted teeth “I hold you personally responsible for this” He turned his glare pointedly from Jimmy to Thomas “The boy is completely covered in hair from that wretched cat and he had the nerve to present himself upstairs” He spoke the last word with an angry reverence Thomas was quite impressed by. He would have to try that one out later, it was rather threatening in its insanity. 

Jimmy once again looked down at himself, additionally taking his sleeves and cuffs into consideration. Thomas stepped further into the room and out of the light he’d been blocking in order to scrutinise the footman’s attire more closely. After a moment he frowned and turned to Mr Carson “I can’t see anything”

Glowering the Butler gave a sniff of rage “James, turn around”

Thomas and Jimmy exchanged the briefest of glances as Jimmy did as he was told.

Pointing to his shoulder blade with such a powerfully accusatory finger that Jimmy thought Mr Carson might be about to damn him ‘Witch!’, it was somewhat of a surprise to be damned a “CAT” instead. 

The accused twisted his head and hand around towards his back trying to see or feel the offending hair but paused when he caught sight of Thomas’ face.

Jimmy thought the unimpressed bordering on sassy stare Thomas was giving their superior was a look not a single other person, barring Mrs Hughes, would have dared give. Jimmy was both impressed and turned on. Squashing that thought down for later he removed his tails in order to hunt for any other miscellaneous hairs.

Thomas gave an irritated sigh “Mr Carson with all due respect” Jimmy had to suppress a grin at this, the under butler’s tone contained more resentment than high regard “That single hair was immensely difficult to spot and I myself only found it because you were pointing at it. I hope you’re not saying I myself am ever slovenly?”

“Jimmy zoned out of their bickering. He knew Mr Carson was just looking to be annoyed and that Thomas enjoyed the sparring. He removed the mostly buried hair from his jacket and scanned for any more, finding none he pulled it on and looked up at the battle.

The two men glowered at one another. 

“I’ve got some spare hot water if anyone wants some tea” Daisy walked into the now-vacated doorway and nearly into Mr Carson “Oh” 

She looked at the three men, paused for hardly a beat, then turning right around on her heel again, left. Muttering something which sounded an awful lot like “Nope, not today”

Once the tea-things had been retrieved again from upstairs Jimmy found himself alone in the silver room moodily scrubbing at spoons. He kept his eyes on his own distorted and pouting reflection as Thomas’s telltale hushed footsteps stopped at the door. 

“You know the Old Goat gave you this job as penance, hmm?” Thomas placed a kiss to the top of Jimmy’s head as soon as he was close enough. 

“Yeah yeah, I bloody know” Jimmy didn’t look up from the plate he was now rubbing endless circles into. 

“You know I hate it when you smell of this foul stuff” He gestured to the bottle of polish at Jimmy’s elbow” 

“Oh well, boo-bloody-hoo for you” Thomas really was a bastard-man. Pouting he refocused his gaze on the reflection in the plate, seeing first himself, then Thomas, then a small orange blob against the black of the man’s chest “Oh hello!” He turned on his stool, dropping the plate and cloth in favour of lifting an ungloved hand to Katharine’s exposed tummy. 

Jimmy scoffed as he stood to get a better stroking angle “You know you look dotty when you baby her” 

Thomas’s grin was lopsided, bright, and didn’t match his defensive words “What? She likes being held like this” He hefted Katharine a little higher, bringing a second hand up to cradle her more snuggly to his chest. 

On her back, with her head tucked into Thomas’ elbow crook and her body securely nestled in his arms, Katharine purred deep and slow. Jimmy snorted a laugh, his chest filling with love for the two of them. He buried his hand in the soft fur of her belly and tried not to grin too sloppily as her front paws clamped around it to keep him in place, claws digging in just slightly. 

“Jimmy” Thomas murmured. 

Jimmy looked up and into the other man’s face. His eyes were soft. Jimmy smiled gently (but not soppily, he wasn’t Thomas after all), and leant up to kiss his lover.


End file.
